fantasocalipsefandomcom-20200213-history
Cain
Cain Bible and the identifies Cain as the first son born of Adam and Eve, his brother Abel being the second.Cain was said that have been a cultivator of the land while Abel was a shepherd.One evening Cain selected the finest of his harvest to present to God the Father as an offering. Abel also presented an offering, comprised of the finest calf of his flock and other choice cuts of meat from fatted calves among his herd.God found favor in Abel’s offering and showered praise down upon him, while no praise was given to Cain. Cain grew jealous of Abel.One day as he and his brother walked out into the fields,Cain murdered his brother with his bare hands.The Earth below swallowed his blood and immediately called out to God, notifying the Father of Abel’s death.After this God said unto Cain, “Where is thou brother Abel?” to which Cain replied, “I do not know: Am I my brothers’ keeper?”.''After this God said to Cain ''“What hast thou done?”,“The voice of thy brother’s blood crieth out to me from the ground” .At this God place a curse upon Cain.No longer would the soil of the earth yield healthy crops for him and he would walk the earth as a fugitive and a vagabond.The legend states that the ground trembled as Cain received the curse, indicatory of tremors that Cain may have suffered while receiving a mark from God for his sin.In this mark God made and oath that Cain would wander the earth aimlessly and that Cain would have divine protection against premature death, no man could kill Cain. This is only the beginning of Cain’s tale, though little more mention was made of him in the traditional Bible, other than his acts. From here Cain began to wander the earth until he met up with Lilith. They met at the Red Sea, Lilith sees that he is cold and hungry and welcomes him as she identifies herself as the first wife of Adam.After staying with her for some time, the two of them become lovers.Cain begins to realize that Lilith has powers and magic that he too would like to possess.Lilith hesitates but creates an Awakening Ceremony where she opens herself with a knife and bleeds into a bowl.She gives the bowl to Cain and orders him to drink of her blood. After Cain partakes in her blood he is visited by three angels, each offering an opportunity for him to repent of the murder of his brother. Cain rebukes each opportunity and with each rejection he is cursed.The first curse being a weakness to fire, the second, vulnerability to sunlight and the third would implant a beast like urge within him that would only be quelled by the taste of blood. Time passed and Cain came to master his new abilities, as he grew stronger he again yearned to wander the earth, thus leaving Lilith behind.Cain was said to have eventually settled in a small agricultural community known as Ubar, inhabited by the children of Seth and ruled by their King Enoch; it was here that Cain would become known as the Dark Father. The villagers were aware of Cain and were familiar with his mark, a short time passed before they began to worship him as they marveled at his powers, King Enoch would relinquish his thrown to Cain who would now rule over the city. A legend exists within the legend: One evening Cain was watching two young lovers amongst his court.So touched by the affections between the two of them, he decided to share his gift of immortality so that they could be in love always. The couple surrendered to his wishes but once they discovered that they could not bare children they became distraught and walked into the sun, thus ending their immortal life and love.Cain was so heartbroken by their actions that he forbade the mention of their names, thus wiping them from history.The former King, Enoch, had begged Cain to introduce him to his powers for decades, now upon his grief of the death of the young lovers, Cain was reluctant to oblige,but the raging beast within him longed for the companionship of others like him. Constant attempts made by Enoch would eventually win Cain over.Cain, in honor of his new vampiric son, declared Ubar to become known as the city of Enoch.Time passed and Enoch began to desire kindred brethren of his own, Cain obliged and created several sons.These sons became leaders of armies, farmers of the land and inventors of great creations. The city of Enoch became a great empire boasting some of the finest crops and modern technologies of it’s time until being destroyed by the great flood. The Murder of Selene and the rivalry with Ambrogio Empire to the Moon Legacy Goals Personality